


Crystalline

by Clamdiver



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Captivity, Faeries - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Underage, Mind Meld, Objectification, fairytales - Freeform, mentions of abuse, mentions of noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamdiver/pseuds/Clamdiver
Summary: This is for you Casey!!!! You pretty much gave me free reign to to what I wanted so.....here it is??? The dirties will happen in future chapters I promise! Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy it!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Casey!!!! You pretty much gave me free reign to to what I wanted so.....here it is??? The dirties will happen in future chapters I promise! Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy it!!!

You’re nervous, or at least you believe yourself to be. Normally, the snow and silent trees invigorate you, but now they only serve to make your hair stand on end. Perhaps it was merely dry static. It can be difficult to tell with these sort of things. Ah, well.

 

Regardless, patience was never your strong suit when it com _ es _ to things as pertinent as this. You wonder if the fool got lost. Your instructions were concise and to the point unlike your usual roundabout way of handling any giving situation. Perhaps you were out of practice?

 

Your brooding is broken when bumbling out from the bushes comes aforementioned fool. A puff of cold air totally does not leave you at the sight.

 

Covered head to toe in black furs, John quickly rights himself. Quickly, he dusts off a layer of fresh snow and gives you a large grin.

 

“You really ca-mmpf!”

 

Your gloved hand is over his mouth instantly. You implore him with your eyes to stay silent and put a finger to your lips for good measure.

 

You spare a quick glance around; you both are still deep within your brother’s territory. Who knows if any of his sentinels are nearby. 

 

“Speak swiftly and quietly,”  you whisper.

 

Of course, John couldn't care less and fixes you with a glare that wouldn’t have scared the rabbits that make up his coat. You sigh and remove your hand anyway.

 

“Bluh, whatever,” he hisses under his breath, “I guess I was just surprised.” Um, not that, I thought-- you know” John makes a vague series of gestures with his hands. “but then again, maybe I did?.”

 

You resist the urge to rub your temples. Of course you are here, you promised him that you would be. Now isn’t the time for second guesses.

 

“John, are you ready?” 

 

He stops his ramble to look directly at you. His nose and cheeks are flushed red with cold, but his eyes are hardened with the same determination he wore a few nights ago. 

 

John had been standing outside on the balcony, the bitter wind tousling his hair; he wore naught but a bear pelt to cover him.You recall counting the bite marks on his shoulder when he simply stated “I’m leaving. Will you help me?”

 

You could only manage to whisper a small, “Yes.”

 

“Yeah. Let's go.”

 

You nod your head and urge him to take your hand. He does so, gripping you firmly as you lead him to the middle of the clearing.

 

“Dirk, where’s the sleigh? I’m trying really hard not to judge, but you promised a sleigh and I’m not seeing any. Oh! Is it an invisible sleigh? Wait, won’t that mean that I’m still visible? How does-”

 

You roll your eyes and reach into your satchel while he continues to murmur to himself; you produce a small, exquisitely decorated egg and place it in one of his mittens.

 

“An egg.”

 

“Astute as ever, John.”

 

“Dirk, I’m always up for a good prank, but you’re gonna have to explain this one to me since it’s so shitty.”

 

“You have my utmost assurances that this would never qualify, under any circumstances, as a prank from me. Unless of course, if it was.”

 

With a small smile, you take a small key from your coat pocket and proceed to guide John’s hand to insert it into the back of the egg.

 

You both wind it up, twice, thrice.

 

After that, you set it on the ground and pull John back.

 

You wait.

 

A small, mechanical tune begins to play from the egg, twisting and popping its top off. Its inner workings unfold while its soft chimes follow the twists and whirs of the automaton. You relish the soft gasp the display emits from John. Larger and larger, the machine’s puzzle-like pieces come out of one another, until the things height reaches above both you and John.

 

Once the music box finishes its routine, what was once the tiny egg has now settled into its new form.

 

“A swan,” John breaths.

 

Before the two of you is an elaborately carved, golden sleigh shaped like a swan. Excruciating  detail seems to be lovingly carved into its feather and sleigh proper. At the top of its head rests a crown to match its regal appearance. Plush red cushions fill the seat, large enough for two riders if desired.

 

You give John a small tug towards the sleigh and gently help him into the carriage. It’s hard not to feel a pang of sympathy at John’s wince of pain when you accidently touch a sore spot . 

 

“Sorry,” you mutter.

 

He tries to mask the wince with an even bigger smile.

 

“I’m fine, sheesh.”

 

You try to ignore the ugly bruise that peeks out from wrist under his sleeve. Will he be alright catching them in the mirror with no one to soothe the pain away? What if his home isn’t the same with time being as mangled as it is within your realm? Or worse, what about the-

 

Your concerns are once again halted when John proceeds to yelp as the swan turns its elegant neck to look the both of you. With a smile, you pat her neck.

 

“Her name is Odile. She’ll take you as far as the Frozen Sea but no farther. Once you’ve reached the edge, you’ll have to find Jane’s cabin on your own.”  

 

John nods.

 

“What do you do If you hear my voice or someone calling for help?”

 

“Pay no attention like I normally do, duh.”

 

“What if you hear singing?”

 

“Pretend to be a fairy prince with my head up my butt.”

 

Ignoring the jab, you nod.

 

“Lastly, what do you not do under any circumstances?

 

“Uhhh.”

 

Stars above, this boy.

 

“John.”

 

“I’m thinking!”

 

“This is why this was a bad Idea” you groan. ”I’ve told you a neigh innumerable amount of times to learn these rules by heart.  As much as I love making an utter tool of myself on a daily basis I trusted, that for once in our cohabitation that you would at least humor-”

 

“Number three, do not under any circumstances, turn around.”

 

You stare at him, mouth still ready to fall into your usual bout of verbal vomit.

 

“I remember the rules, you big goof.”

 

Visibly flustered, you cough into your hand and straighten your back to regain some semblance of composure.

 

“Yes, well, there is one more thing.”

 

You place a small pouch in his hands.

 

He looks inside.

 

“Sunflower seeds?”

 

“Snowflower seeds, ding dong. Payment for the Lady of the Hearth. She needs a little something for receiving a guest. Don’t eat them after you’ve passed the Sea. Not even one, understand? Even with your rations, you’re going to have to fight your hunger and thirst for a week. Perhaps more.”

 

John looks up from the pouch to give you a little frown. 

 

“Bluh, Why do fairies have so many rules? It’s the dumbest thing ever. You eat a thing and whoops! Sorry! You can’t pass our super magical invisible wall! You gotta be naked and hungry if you want to go home because we’re all huge creeps!”

 

“You should see the rules we have about entering our realm without protection. Dirty business, that. You got lucky in that regard, I suppose. No missing limbs or indefinable existential status. ”

 

“Yeah, maybe next time I’ll get lucky enough to get nabbed while I’m bathing so all of your machine friends can laugh at my naked butt. Which is weird considering they aren’t even alive so what do magically animated robo people even care about one human guys junk? Your Bro’s creepy ass puppets should be enough to satisfy their mysterious needs.”

 

“John, focus.”

 

“Ugh, I know, sorry,” he amends.

 

John gnaws his lower lip with his ridiculous overbite. Still pink and plump even in the frigid night.

 

“I just…” He sighs, “Dirk, come with me.”

 

“I can’t.” 

 

“Why not? You hate the creep even more than I do.”

 

You fail to not flinch, curse him, John knows you too damn well. You try to mask it with a harsh reprimand.

 

“This is not a matter up for debate, I gave you my word that I’d help you escape. No more, no less. That was our deal.”

 

“He’ll  _ hurt _ you, dummy,” John hisses back.

 

“Whatever occurs after this no longer concerns you, John,” you dismiss. Besides, there is nothing he can do that hasn’t already been done before, you think grimly.

 

You both feel as the icy winds begin pick up and bite at your skin. You know it’s time.

 

John continues to plead with his eyes, blue as a noon summer sky and twice as warm.

 

He never belonged here in the first place. It’s up to you to right this wrong.

 

“Be safe. Don’t let me see your sorry ass back here again, got it?”   
  


John looks like he has a great deal to say, just as you do, but instead says, “I will.” 

 

You nod, stepping back you signal to your swan friend. The sleigh begins to move forward on its own until-to your shock-John jumps out of his seat.

 

He throws his arms around you, and you can’t even hold yourself back from sliding your own around his waist. The fool was never John, but yourself. Just the biggest fool. It is you.

You give into how good it feels to have him near. Lords, you’re going to miss this. You nuzzle the soft tangles of his hair and breathe in his scent one last time. You don’t deserve it, but you’ll take it gladly.

 

John pulls back, frames your head in his woolen mittens and kisses you. Fuck, he’s so  _ warm _ it makes you dizzy like the sap you pretend not to be. It no doubt burns his lips to hold you together so long, but it’s utter heaven for you. The warmth is also a reminder that he still has time left. 

 

Unfortunately, you can’t let this go on any longer or else you’re certain to never let him go. 

 

He does have to pull back for air, and just as you thought, his lips are now stained a dark purplish-blue. You have to tell him. You lean into whisper in his ear;

 

“Plushrump.”

 

John jerks back.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s the phrase required to make Odile move, of course, keep up John. Magical mechanical swans can’t maneuver themselves, can they?”

 

“Oh my god. You almost made me leave without telling me” he laughs

 

“Consider it a small instance of karmic retribution for your earlier negligence”

 

“Oh come on, that was a joke!”   
  


“As was this.”

 

“No, you just forgot, like a giant dumb.”

 

“That is entirely irrelevant.”

 

You proceed to inform John the rest of Odile’s commands, and once he gets over his infantile indignation, he gives you a fond yet slightly exasperated smile.

 

“Dirk, thank you. For everything. Really.”

 

You give him the smallest quirk of your pale lips as you push a  white strand of hair from his face.

 

“Your welcome.” You mean it with all your heart.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is gone and Dirk talks to himself.

After you part from John, you make sure to watch him as he and the sleigh disappear safely into the distance.

 

That’s it. You’ve done all you could have to help him. What happens next is up to him. You try to ignore the sinking feeling in your gut along with the empty feeling in your chest.

 

As you stare off into the distance the wind howls against your back. The harsh gale gives you the sensation of a large hand ruffling your hair tauntingly.

 

“Aww” A voice coos ”What’s wrong, kiddo? Got tired of your toy?”

 

You don’t have to turn around to know that he’s materialized behind you.

Okay, first of all, you don’t care to see his face right now. Second, you don’t care to see his face, ever. Period. Mirrors however, are another issue entirely.

 

Still, you don’t know if the entire gig is up. Time to play dumb.

 

“Dunno what you’re talkin’ about, bro. Just felt like enjoying the rare spectacle of snow in our dead, frozen kingdom.”

 

Bro hums.

 

“That so? Felt like taking a stroll on all alone this clear, starry night? Sure you weren’t feeling lonely? More of a night for a couple to just walk off into the goddamn moonset, dontcha think?”

 

“Sweet imagery, romeo, I don-”

 

You hear what sounds like groaning as the trees around the clearing seem to draw closer. You can feel ice crawling up your leg.

 

“As if I don’t know all of the goings on in my own damn kingdom; don’t go pretending like you haven’t a clue why I’m here,” he mutters darkly.

 

Fuck. This isn’t good. Your thoughts race about what to do next, but all you come up with is to stall him for more time.

 

You decide to be a brat.

 

“Gonna have to elaborate on that one, bro. Seeing as my more nuanced mental faculties are still in development.”

 

Silence.

 

Not receiving a snappy retort makes you uneasy; even more so when you feel a smile press against the back of your neck.

 

Quickly, you turn around and set the giant bastard with a glare.

 

Towering over you like a mountain he stands; The Snow King. White hair like your own whisps up sharply to frame his high cheekbones. His eyes hold within them the mocking contempt held by only the most prideful creatures. From head to toe he is covered in white furs crafted from beasts long absent from this world. The long cloak he wears only seems to make him connect the earth and stars. Neither man nor one of his machines, his existence is bound to the power of his crystalized heart.

 

Teeth dagger sharp, he smirks at you.

 

“Really now? Then let me give you a quick refresher.”

 

Lazily, he twirls a finger. Swirls of snow and ice come together before you, meeting together to formulate a familiar scene;

 

Surrounded by trees, two humanoid figures share and embrace. Their finer details are lost in the snowy display, but you know their shapes well enough. The smaller figure pulls the taller in for a kiss and then is lead to a swan shaped sleigh. The scene zooms out to reveal a tall, dark figure watching the events unfold from the shadows. Then, as quickly as the scene formulated it dissipates into the wind.

 

Your stomach drops.

 

He’s right, you had suspected as much, but it still didn’t mean that you couldn’t hope otherwise. You wanted to believe that you and John could pull this off without king douche getting wise. Yet another dream quickly dashed by your brother.

 

“Ringing any bells yet?”

 

You bite your tongue and remain firmly rooted in place; don’t give him anymore ammunition against you.

 

He ‘tsks’. “You were always a little ingrate, tossing aside everything I’ve ever given you like it were a pile of shit”

 

“John’s not a _thing”_ you snap back.

 

A harsh laugh offends your ears.

 

“Oh no? Then why wait this long to help him escape? ‘Cuz you were too caught up in playing with him for as long as you did.”

 

You grit your teeth and clench your fists; don’t give in, he’s just baiting you. Fucking typical.

 

“I coulda built you a fucking playmate, but nope, you wanted the real deal. So what does the King of the North do for his baby bro? I swoop into town and scope out the freshest mortals a fae could want.”

 

You were selfish, you admit it dammit. You were just so fucking lonely. John was the first thing within the palace that wasn’t like you or Bro and his automatons. Not dead and empty, but Alive and so very warm. Like a little piece of the outside world just for you. You know better now, even if it took years to learn you’ve still grown and it was all thanks to John.

 

You have so much to make up for. Every time John cried for his father you could only manage to hold him. Each time Bro would take John away, only to return covered in purplish hand marks during bath time; still you did nothing but whisper comforts to him. His tears would burn you; eventually he stopped crying altogether.

 

“And when you freaked out about him dying, what do I do? I take a piece of my own goddamn heart and give it to him. A mortal. Like he was one of my own.” He growls “Or is that something else you’ve forgotten too?”

 

Whenever John would shiver in silence...

 

Fuck.

 

“Because I was a fucking coward! That’s what you wanted to hear, isn’t it? Go jerk off about it in front of your stupid machines like you always do. He’s gone and that's the end of it.”

 

Bro chuckles softly and leans down to meet your gaze; you try not to shudder.

 

“Nah, I don’t think I’m quite finished with him yet, little brother. You might been done playing, but I haven’t even gotten started. Besides, that stuff ain’t no fun without our little doll.”

 

You don’t like the stream of  logic this conversation is going down, so you try to change the subject. Suddenly, an idea hits you.

 

“This is solely between you and I. He was my responsibility.”

 

Your brother leans back into his full height once again as he says “Oh, cut the self sacrificial, bull-“

 

“You’re about to throwdown about who does what, we’ve done this a hundred times for every snowfall. There isn’t a point in discussing it again when I could recite every line verbatim”

 

“‘Dirk, no. I must act concerned for the irony and not let you anguish.’ ‘Bro, yes, fuck off’. Someone needs to bring John back, you’ll insist, and we both know that someone is me.”

 

Your brother’s constant smirk disappears for a moment as he considers your offer. You fully expect him to laugh at your thinly veiled attempt to aid John during his journey.

 

What happens next is far worse. An awful look of false pity worms its way onto his face. The smallest hint of a pout forms on his lips.

 

“Hate to break formalities, but you’ve already sentenced the kid to death, Dirk. Even if he survives the Frozen sea and the Wailers there’s no way to remove the shard without killing him. Never done it to a human before. I’ll have to insist that your ass stays put.”

 

No. You’ve tried to push the egregious probability that John might not-

 

He can still make it. He must. John is far stronger that either you or Bro give him credit for. Neither of you know for certain what will happen if he gets the shard removed from his heart.

 

It had been his choice, John was fully aware of the consequences of his decision. You warned him over and over again.

 

Lords, you practically begged him to reconsider, but there was no deterring him during those rare times he was fixated on something.

 

_What else you could have done?_

 

During your obvious internal struggle, Bro sweeps you under his cloak as he snakes an arm around your shoulder.

 

“Nothin’ _should_ have been done” Bro insists. ”But, don’t you fret, little brother. Cleaning up your constant fuck ups happens to fall under the jurisdiction of countless burdens I put up with; I’m just that goddamn magnanimous. A man's obligated to fulfill his duties, you know.”   

  


You look up at his smug countenance with a sneer.

 

“Neither you nor I can be classified as anything synonymous with the word ‘man’’

 

You blink.

 

“And stay out of my head” you add.

 

“We’re cut from the same cloth, kiddo. Don’t need to go poking around in there to know that you sympathized with one like a sap. Looks like I need to remind you of your proverbial roots, _lil heartbreaker_.”

 

You attempt to level the asshole with your own wry smirk.

 

“I look forward to it, _sire._ ”

 

“Don’t get soggy through your britches just yet. The two of us will have plenty of time for a old fashioned heart to, heh, heart after I’ve returned with or without our doll; you better hope to fuck its the former.”

 

Bro is once again correct. You’re a tough motherfucker; wrought from the very snow and ice that shrouds this land. An unbridled display of narcissism shaped into a walking, talking snowman summarizes your existence nicely.

 

Whatever kind of fuckery Bro has in store for you, nothing would be worse than him dragging John back here.

 

Bro removes himself from your person; your relief is however, short lived.

 

“Right, so. John's been given a good enough of a head start by now, dontcha think?”

 

The ice in your stomach has nothing to do with Bro’s magic.

  



End file.
